


Smitten

by GoringWriting



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, Doombots, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Manipulative Nick Fury, Non-Consensual Touching, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Avengers, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Sneaky Nick Fury, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: When Dr. Doom saves Tony from Stone's advances and some secrets are revealed Tony thinks that that's the end of it. But then his and Doom's paths start crossing more and more. Until Fury gets the most ridiculous plan in his mind to use this supposed infatuation with Tony to their advantage. The question is whether or not Tony will go through with it and what will happen if he does.The rape warning is because of Stone and even then it was him getting tony drunk as hell, stripping him, and starting to pose him with a part goer to use the pics to blackmail Tony. There is no actual rape nor description passed what I just said.





	1. Chapter 1

“So...Does anyone know why we’re being called to Fury’s office? I looked in his files and found nothing...well nothing about this,” Tony says and Rhodey rolls his eyes at his friend’s antics. 

“No, last time I heard he was meeting an informant about important information. But that was yesterday,” Clint says and dodges Natasha’s hand when she moves to hit him. “Nat, you know Tony is going to find out about it anyway. Might as well be open about it,” Clint says with a shrug.

Natasha doesn’t look happy about it but nods her head and Tony looks over at Rhodey and winks.

“So, Honey Bear, what do you think Fury wants to talk to us about?”

“No, idea, but remember during that one spring break when I had that bad feeling in the pit of my stomach ?" Rhodey asks.

"Yeah... You got that feeling again?" Tony asks and Rhodey nods slipping his hands into the pockets of his pants. 

"Well looks like we're about to find out," Bruce says when he sees Fury coming down the hall towards them.

"Listen up. Tiberius Stone..." Tony and Rhodey tense at the name, "...claims to have information in regards to terrorist activity."

"Is the information good?" Natasha asks.

"We don't know. He says he'll only deliver it at his annual company party next week," Fury says.

"What his angle?" Clint asks.

"I don't think he has one. However he does have a demand. He will only give the information to Stark and only if Stark comes alone," Fury says.

"No way," Rhodey says pulling the shorter man towards him protectively.

"This could save lives," Fury says.

"Or ruin one," Rhodey says crossing his arms over his chest.

"James... it's fine. I'll deal with Stone. Please, don’t make this worse," Tony says softly eyes directed towards the floor.

"I'm sorry, but this has to be serious if Tony isn't calling Rhodes some silly name," Clint says.

"Look. I already said that I would do it. Let's just not talk about it," Tony says leaning closer to Rhodey.

“Tony if this is going to affect your ability to do your job then it is important we know what it is that’s bothering you,” Steve says.

“Stone and I happen to dislike each other very much,” Tony says hand clenching up in Rhodey’s shirt behind his back where they can’t see.

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Fury says.

“Tony, if this is something you can’t do then we need to know now so we can try to negotiate,” Steve says.

“No, I can do it,” Tony says and Rhodey grips him tightly before they head back to the Tower.

“Tony are you sure about this? What Stone did to you…” Rhodey says when they’re alone in the lab.

“Was in college. I’m sure he won’t try the same thing again. I’m not fourteen and drunk off my ass,” Tony says cuddling down deep into his friend’s arms.

“You’ll have twenty comms in. Back up ones, and EMP resistant ones. I’ll be listening in. Call him Ty and I’ll come in and get you out,” Rhodey says.

“Just like you did last time,” Tony says smiling and shutting his eyes.

The day of the party comes all to soon and Tony loads his suit up with every kind of transmitter he has ever made. A watch connected to his suit on his wrist and a can of pepper spray, a gift from Pepper, in his pants pocket. He exits his car and makes his way into the lobby of the building and takes the elevator to the penthouse.

“Tony, it is good to see you again,” Stone says and Tony side steps the hug and goes instead for a hand shake. His skin crawling where their skin touched,

“Mr. Stone, I am here for the intel you promised. If you will give it to me then I can be on my merry way and let you enjoy the rest of your party,” Tony says.

“Is Tony okay? I’ve never heard him be so blunt,” Tony hears Clint say in his earpiece.

“It wouldn’t be a party without the great Tony Stark. Besides, the last time we were at a party together we were interrupted. How does your shadow feel about you meeting with me?” Stone says and Tony blocks out the sounds of Rhodey’s mumbled curses and unflattering names.

“Mr. Stone…” Tony says.

“Ty please,” he says.

“Mr. Stone, are you going to give me the intel or not?” Tony asks.

“Later on, once the guests have left,” he says.

“Then what was the point of having me come here,” Tony demands arms crossed over his chest panic rising in his stomach.

“To spend time with you,” he says and Tony sees his hand fumble in his pocket, ah so he does plan to use an EMP.

“Really Stone an EMP,” Tony says and he hears Clint chuckle, good so it’s still working, They can still hear him.

“I want to be the sole focus of your attention,” Stone says and Tony shudders as he’s pressed back into a corner in the back of the room partially hidden by a pillar.

“Stone what are you doing?” Tony asks.

“Well, since I couldn’t actually do anything to you in college I figured I may as well try again,” Stone says and Tony can hear Rhodey yelling in his ear.

“How do I know you even have the intel?” Tony asks.

“It’s in my office on a red and gold flash drive,” Stone says.

“Mr. Stone, shouldn’t you be entertaining your other guests?” Tony asks his mouth feeling like it’s been stuffed with cotton. He can get that intel. He has to, to prove that he can do things without the suit.

“I’d rather finish what we started at MIT,” Stone says.

“I had no say in what happened at MIT. If you remember I was passed out,” Tony hisses and hears several people questioning Rhodey in his ear.

“Technicality, you shouldn’t have drank so much,” Stone says and Tony clenches his jaw.

“And you shouldn’t have tried to fake a sex picture to blackmail me, but here we are,” Tony says.

“Listen here you…” Stone says and angrily and his hand goes near Tony’s chest.

“T…” Tony says getting ready to get Rhodey.

“Excuse me Mr. Stone, it would seem that a waiter has broken a vase of some sort,” a man says and Stone curses and takes off in the direction the man had pointed.

“Are you well?” The man says and Tony stares at the man for a second before nodding.

“Thanks, how much of that did you hear?”

“Enough to know that this is what you’re after,” the man says holding up a red and gold flash drive.

“Thank you...I’m sorry I didn’t get your name,” Tony says but there is something familiar about the stranger’s voice.

“If you knew my name you would call your friends in your ear, Dr. Stark,” the man says and Tony blinks recognizing the voice that he usually hears while fighting armies of robots.

“Dr. Doom,” Tony mouths at him and he nods and drops the drive into his hand.

“Now you know. So run along to your Avengers,” Doom says and nods his head towards the door.

“Why are you here? I thought you didn’t care about anything but Latveria and messing up my perfect tower,” Tony says. 

“What! Tony if you’re talking to Doom, get out of there now,” Natasha says.

“Very clever, building communication units that withstand EMPs. Very impressive,” Doom says and they both notice Stone making his way through the crowd look for Tony.

“Care to dance?” Doom asks and takes Tony’s hand in his gloved one and pulls him onto the dance floor and Tony can see Doom twitching a little hands tense.

“You don’t like touch do you?” Tony asks softly and looks up at his dance partner.

“I do not usually seek it out,” Doom says.

“I can let go if you want. You don’t have to,” Tony says.

“I know that Stark. However I find this more tasteful than listening to Stone’s half measured threats and allusions to matters most untasteful,” Doom says and Tony blinks.

“I…”

“Tell me one thing. You do not need to speak of it but does Doom need to remove an offending piece of anatomy?” Doom asks.

“N...no. It wasn’t...It isn’t that. But it was a near thing and I know he wanted to,” Tony says.

“Lay your face against Doom’s chest. Stone is coming this way,” Doom says and Tony presses his face to his chest and he can feel Doom’s tension but can also feel Doom leaning into the touch as well. An action Tony is very familiar with.

“You’re touch starved,” Tony murmurs.

“Doom is no such thing,” he hisses and they move in time to the music and Tony feels them angling towards the balcony.

“What are you doing?”

“Doom is getting you away from Stone, which is what your Avengers should have done the minute he began speaking to you,” Doom says.

“Ugh, you speaking in the third person gives me a headache,” Tony says as he is mushed through the balcony doors first and then pushed behind the wall.

“King Doom, I was wondering if I might have a word with you,” Stone says and Tony tenses and Doom stands in the doorway making it impossible for Stone to see him. 

“Very well but make it quick. Doom’s time is precious.”

“It’s about your proposal for medical products...I can stock your hospital for…” 

“I’m sorry Mr. Stone but Doom has decided not to do business with you,” Doom says.

“What?”

“Doom would prefer his first American business partner have some morals in line with Doom’s.”

“Doom has morals?” Tony hears Clint say in his ear. 

“And what morals are those?”

“To never use intimate acts as a weapon,” Doom says and Tony hears tone sputter before the sound of retreating footsteps.

“So you wanted to work with Stone for medical tech?” Tony asks.

“Yes, however I intended to simply study it and build my own, which is what I was doing when I heard Stone mention the drive. So, I stole it,” Doom says and Tony blinks at him and hears silence on his comms.

“Did...you said I!”

“Yes I did,” Doom says with a tiny smirk on his face. 

“So you choose to speak in third person...why?”

“Because it annoys the people I am speaking to,” Doom says with a chuckle and Tony glares.

“So, the big bad king has a sense of humor,” Tony says and clicks off his comms.

“I will be debriefing for another hour. Go to this address,” Tony whispers the address of his storage house to Doom, “give this code,” he whispers the code, “and try to build your own,” Tony says clicking his comm back on. The others seem to have no idea anything was amiss. 

“Thanks for the assist. And also you’re lucky you have diplomatic immunity,” Tony says with a wink and goes down the stairs that lead him to the road and soon he’s being picked up in a van.

“Tones are you okay?” Rhodey demands checking him head to toe. Making sure he’s okay.

“I’m fine Honey Bear. Stone was just blowing smoke,” Tony says.

“And Doom?” Natasha demands.

“You heard the entire thing. He apparently as morals that don’t align with Stone’s past behaviors. He didn’t threaten me or anything,” Tony says and they make their way to SHIELD HQ so they can debrief him.

He tells them everything minus the fact that he gave Doom access to one of his warehouses. But it’s medical tech, he won’t withhold that. Ever.

“I’m having my best people examining the information on the drive and will let you know what it contains and what your next moves will be. If either of you see or hear from Doom, do not engage. I do not want to be caught unawares,” Fury says and they nod and go back to the tower.

Tony goes to his room, suddenly tired, for the first time he can remember.

“Sir, there was an unscheduled visit to one of your warehouses…”

“It’s fine J. He had permission. Goodnight,” Tony says and shuts his eyes drifting off to sleep slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

“Sir, it would seem that there is a robbery in progress at the Museum of Natural History. In seems that a group of school children have been taken hostage,” JARVIS says muting the music in the workshop but Tony is already on his way to the penthouse to put his suit on.

“Where are the other Avengers?” Tony asks.

“Thor is off world, Captain Rogers is with Fury, Agents Barton and Romanov are on a mission. Colonel Rhodes is back on base and Dr. Banner is sleeping off his most recent transformation.” JARVIS says

“Looks like I’m on my own today,” Tony says and jumps off his balcony and the suit locks around his body and he begins flying towards the museum. As he is flying he looks down and sees several Doombots scuttling around on the streets around the museum.

“JARVIS look deeper into what's going on. Doom's here but I don't think he's the type to do anything to kids,” Tony says before landing on the street.

“Your hunch seems correct sure. The class that has been taken hostage is in fact from Latveria. Dr. Doom seems to have been keeping this a secret,” JARVIS says.

“J, is there any way that I can get in contact with Doom? I can’t let him kill anyone but maybe I can help him get the kids out of there,” Tony says swooping low.

“Sir, how do you normally taunt Doom?” JARVIS says and Tony goes swooping and picks up one of the bots and looks into one of their cameras.

“Doom, meet me at these coordinates now. We can talk,” Tony says sending the coordinates and when he gets to the location, Doom is standing there arms crossed over his chest looking none too happy.

“What do you want Dr. Stark? I must rescue his people from stupid American criminals,” Doom says mask hiding everything but a tiny bit of the skin around his eyes.

“Look, I can’t let you kill the criminals okay? Our justice system doesn’t jive with that. But we don’t have to kill them to get those kids to safety, but we have to work together,” Tony says.

“Why would you work with me?” he asks.

“Because I know that I won’t be able to stop you from being involved and I don’t want to have to fight you. It is unnecessary,” Tony says.

“And you wouldn’t mind people seeing you with me?” Doom says.

“I gotta say you’re better looking without the mask, but no,” Tony says and he sees Doom’s eyes crinkle up a little.

“They will likely call you a traitor,” Doom says.

“I’ve been called worse,” Tony says. Merchant of death. Mass Murderer. My Boy. Howard’s son. The Golden Goose...

“Except this one would likely have more truth behind it,” Doom says.

“People won’t care either way. It’s easier if I do not try and change their minds about something as unimportant as this,” Tony says and then shakes his head.

“Alright! Game plan. Do you have any smaller bots? Ones that could have some fun in the vents?” Tony asks and Doom nods and they scuttle over to them.

“Alright this is what we are going to do,” Tony says and outlines his entire plan.

Xxxxx

“You foolish Americans dare attack citizens of Latveria!” Doom hisses as he walks in a side door of the museum.

“Dr. Doom? What the fuck?” Tony hears one of the crooks say as he moves slightly away from the children. Tony waits as the bot he is currently controlling, he never actually realized these were controlled by Doom’s mind until he had asked to be able to control one. That had been an interesting conversation and Tony is kind pissed that he never realized it before. But then again he was usually busy fighting bots or dealing with EMPs. 

“Okay little guy hit the thermostat,” Tony whispers and he watches as the bot does just that.

“A quick death is not what you deserve. Doom shall ensure that your death is slow and cold,” Doom says and through the bot in Doom’s pocket Tony can see that the crooks are starting to shiver and their eyes widen.

“You will forever hear the the laughter of the dead in your minds,” Doom says and Tony plays creepy laughter and the crooks scream and step closer together. Tony smiles sure that they almost have them.

“You will die by Doom’s hand alone in the dark,” Doom says and Tony cuts the power and laughs as the two crooks scream and run out of the museum, a dark spot on the front of their pants and they get tied up by two strategically placed doombots to be brought to the police.

Tony heads into the museum to see Doom examining each of the children and making sure that they are okay and he gives them a minute of privacy. Tony is reminded that Doom’s actual title is Lord Protector and he has to wonder why Doom is so aggressive with his protection. But then Tony wonders how much responsibility Doom must have with the weight of the entire governmental issues on his shoulders.

“Get out of here before the cops come,” Tony says and then takes a deep breath and steps out of his suit not even caring that he’s in his PJs still and the kids giggle causing Doom to look at him. Tony refuses to blush as Doom looks at him from head to toe.

“What about you?” Doom asks.

“I’ll pretend that I got here too late to stop you,” Tony says.

“I’m sorry sir. It seems that the news already knows that you are both in here,” JARVIS says and Tony groans.

“I could knock you unconscious. Claim later in a news release that while I did not wish to do so, I could see that my citizens were frightened after the ordeal and wished to go home and rather than explain I shot first,” Doom says.

“Lead the kids out then do it,” Tony says and watches as the kids evacuate before Doom levels his gaze on him.

“I’ll try to make it as painless as possible,” Doom says.

“Am I to take the adoption of “I” rather than “Doom” everything is your way of telling me that you like me and don’t want to annoy me anymore?” Tony asks and Tony sees Doom adjust his mask, lips twitching before there is a blast of light and Tony feels himself hit the ground with a soft grunt.

“You still have one left, Dr. Stark,” he hears Doom whisper and then footsteps walking away.

All Tony can do is wonder what he meant by still having one. But the darkness is looking pretty good right now so he lets everything go black.


	3. Chapter 3

“Iron Man, watch your back!” Tony hears Steve shout in his comm and Tony drops down in time to avoid a car flying at him.

 

“Thanks Cap!” Tony says and grabs the care and drops it in a clear spot before dodging a piece of rubble that the weird tree creatures Amora summoned throws at him.

 

“Cap, I don’t think we’re in Kansas anymore,” Tony says before veering and grabbing a support beam, thank god it’s just one small warehouse these things are nesting in, and flies over the biggest tree and drops the beam.

 

“Chatter!” Steve says but Tony can hear the smile in his voice. Apparently he only hates chatter he can’t understand.

 

“Tony, look out!” Cap yells as something goes crashing into his stomach and he goes careening into a wall.

 

“Iron Man! Respond!” he hears Widow in his ear but when he goes to answer all he can do is cough. He clears his throat and tries again.

 

“I’m here, but if I move the building comes down on your heads. I’ll provide wall support from here,” Tony says and starts shooting at any of the trees he can see. As he shoots he feels a tugging on his leg and he kicks his feet at it.

 

“Guys!” he hears Clint yell and sees him pointing at Tony and Tony cranes his neck down to see a swarm? Forest? Grove? Of the tree creatures gathered at the bottom of the wall.

 

“Thor? Think you can blast them?” Clint asks.

 

“No. The wall has metal in it, I would hurt Anthony,” Thor says and Tony starts kicking his feet. He hears a few explosions and knows that Clint is shooting at them trying to get them to catch fire.

 

“Allow Doom,” Tony hears and suddenly he sees the trees being pulled away by doombots and there’s one crawling over Tony and settling itself there like a shield while allowing Tony to continue shooting.

 

“Wait...is Doom helping us?” Clint asks.

 

“Doom suggests you shut up and fight. Doom is not going to do your job for you,” Tony hears Doom say.

 

Alongside Doom’s bots and the man himself they are able to make quick work of the trees and Doom stares down Tony’s team.

 

“Doom suggests you leave. You will be crushed,” Doom says.

 

“Hey!”

 

“Clint, Doom is being serious! I can’t get out of the wall until you guys get out of here. I could bring the whole place down on your heads!” Tony shouts from inside his suit.

 

“We’re not leaving you alone with Doom,” Steve says eyeing the man in question.

 

“Cap, I would very much like to be able to move around again. Which I can’t if you don’t get out. I can survive the building falling on my head, maybe you would too, but Clint and Nat? No way,” Tony says the wall groans and shudders and buckles a little.

 

“GET OUT NOW!” Tony shouts and Doom sends them flying and the walls start to buckle and the Avengers watch as the warehouse comes down on Tony and Doom.

 

“Tony!” Steve shouts getting ready to run into the building.

 

“Simple Avengers. You have seen Doom block attacks from even the strongest amongst you and now you doubt Doom,” Doom says and comes out holding Tony in his arms. The man looks so small in his arms.

 

“Here you go. Keep an eye on him. I do not want to have to save him again,” Doom says and hands Tony to Steve before vanishing.

 

“What was that?” Steve asks and no one answers.

 

That isn't the last time. Doom develops a habit of showing up when they need help. Especially when Tony is in trouble.

 

It's after Doom saves Tony from giant monster clowns. That they all, Fury included, figure out that Doom is interested in Tony. He says as much when Tony demands a reason for all the saves.

 

Doom, with as much emotion as he can have, says that he has an interest in courting Tony. They all hear the words... including Fury.

 

“I think it's time we address the elephant in the room. This infatuation Doom has in Tony,” Fury says when they sit down to debrief.

 

“You're right. It must be ended,” Steve says.

 

“Have you lost your mind? No, having Doom doing good is the best thing for the world. So don't mess this up Stark,” Fury says.

 

“I know you don't mean what I think you mean,” Tony says in warning.

 

“Dude. That's messed up,” Clint says.

 

“You don't have to do anything except date him,” Fury says.

 

“No,” Tony says.

 

“Stark,” Fury says.

 

“I am not whoring myself out to a supervillain,” Tony says shuddering.

 

“Tony, might I speak to you for a moment,” a voice says and Doom steps into the conference room and Tony gulps and follows him out to the hall.

 

“I have dismantled the cameras. We may speak freely,” Doom says.

 

“How much did you hear?” 

 

“Everything,” Doom says.

 

“I...uh...we...I'm,” Tony says freaking out.

 

“It's alright. I don't want you to be forced to do something you don't want to do,” Doom says.

 

“But Fury…”

 

“You and I both know there are ways to make Fury think he's gotten his way. We are also both experts at pulling the wool over people's eyes,” Doom says.

 

“Are you proposing that we fake a relationship?” Tony asks.

 

“Yes,” Doom says.

 

“What do you get out of it?”

 

“Time with you. I don't mind if it is platonic. I will not make a move until I am sure you reciprocate my affections,” Doom says.

 

“Using a lot of fancy words there Vicky, you trying to impress me?” 

 

“Is it working?” Doom asks and Tony shrugs.

 

“Are you sure this is what you want? I don't want you to go into this with any expectations,” Tony says.

 

“I am fine if we end up platonic,” Doom says and Tony nods before going back into the conference room.

 

“I'm in. But I swear to God. No funny business with this. You want something from him you ask him and if you want something from me you ask me. This is not a bargaining chip,” Tony says.

 

“You, my beloved, have deep fire,” Doom says wrapping an arm around his waist after a small nod off consent from Tony. 

 

Tony's impressed. Doom is already between than half the men and women he's dated who felt entitled to touch his body.

 

Time will tell if he stays that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who got her endgame ticket for Saturday!!! I promise on all my fics that I will not put in spoilers and I will wait two weeks before the inevitable fix it fic.


End file.
